The present invention relates to scanners, and more particularly to a scanner which combines an automatic document feeder type scanner and a platform type scanner into a compact unit.
A variety of scanners have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These scanners can be gathered into two groups, namely, the platform type and the vertical type. A vertical type scanner occupies less table space, and is convenient to carry. However, a vertical type scanner must be equipped with an automatic document feeder. There are also known dual-mode scanners which combine a platform type scanner and a vertical type scanner into a compact unit. However, because the image sensor is mounted inside the platform housing below the glass and the automatic document feeder is mounted at the top of the platform housing above the glass, the automatic document feeder occupies a part of the scanning area of the platform housing. Therefore these dual-mode scanners allow only one single piece of paper to be loaded in the automatic document feeder. The automatic document feeder of a dual-mode scanner has a dust cover that can be opened for supporting a piece of paper in the feeding slot. However, the limited size of the dust cover cannot stably support the fed piece of paper in position.